A New Evil
by Sounder'sFemme
Summary: Silvena has just come out of the world of Transformers and is now plunged into the world of the Power Rangers. With her split into her two halves, how will she survive the new world and those who would seek to destroy both of her halves.
1. Prolouge

**AN: *runs around room waving papers* This is my first attemt at a Power Rangers fic do please be nice. Though I can take rude comments, I would prefer constructive criticism.**

Let it be well known, that I cannot travel dimensions when I am not whole. With that said, let's get to how I'm stuck on this miserable planet Earth again; however, this dimension is different to most, they have the Power Rangers. Now most think that the Rangers are awesome, not me. They would seek to destroy me and my fun, if they found out my true nature, and if they joined forces with my light half. Now in this dimension, I have found a new master to serve, but I'm getting ahead of myself. First you need to know how it all started.

Prolouge

_Dark Silvena POV_

"I cannot allow you to do this," my light half sobbed, "I cannot allow you to attempt to destroy this planet,"

"Frilling wuss," I grumbled under my breath as I tried to wiggle out from underneath her.

"Please Wolverine Deadpool forgive me for what I must do," she begged as she took out her sword of the first light and rammed it into my midsection. I screamed in pain as the weapon's power tore through me and my survival instincts kicked in as I quickly kicked her off of me and ran into a shadow. "Shit I do not need your survival instincts getting in the way of my mission to save the entire known universes in existance."

"You little frilling bitch," I hissed as I used tendrils of the shadow to staunch the bleeding and set up a shield that she would never be able to break before I passed out. Luckily for me one who contained enough dark (those who are considered evil) within them came along and pulled me out.

When I woke up in a lab, I almost freaked out until I saw that a creature with a close resebleance to a dinosaur was patching up my wounds with deft claws. "Good. You're awake," he said in a deep voice that was a half growl half hiss.

And through a few trials and such, I hav come to be his most oyal servant and almost never fail, on the rare occasion that I am sent out on a mission.


	2. New Girl

"You my office. Now," Principal Randal barked as she pointed at me and continued walking to her office.

"Ohh burn," I hear a boy dressed in mostly blue snicker as I hung my head and summoned tears to my eyes. "Looks the Randal found a new victim."

"Ethan. Be nice. I think you made her cry," a girl most likely his friend accused the boy, Ethan. She was dressed in mostly yellow and had mid length wavy hair. "Hey, are you all right?" he asked as she walked closer to me.

"Kira why do you even care?" her other friend it seemed asked. He wass dressed in mostly read and had on a soccer uniform. He tried to stop Kira, but she just pushed past him and continued to approach me.

"Becasue Conner. Because I care about others and we all hate Principal Randal," Kira said as she came up behind me. "Hey you okay?" she asked as she moved to be infront of me and stopped my slow progress to the office.

"No," I spat angrily, "I am not okay. That stupid bitch of a principal wants to give me detention and completely ruin my life," I say as I allow the fake tears to slide down my face as I start blubbering and look up.

"Please. Don't cry," she begged as she took in my tear streaked face. "Here, I'll walk you there," she said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Th...Thank you," I choked out as I followed her to the office. _'What an idiot. She doesn't even think of me as an enemy. Perhaps I should suck the boys into this little game, then I might be able to figure out why thay have so much light burning within them.' _I thought to myself as I hesitated outside the door. I was really playing up the part of the scared new girl now.

"Come on you'll be fine," Kira said as we walked into the building and continuesguiding me to the office

"Thank you," I said as we finally came up to the office. "You don't have to stay though," I pleadingly said as I tried to get her to leave.

"You sure you'll be okay?" she asked ver concerned. If it were up to me, I would have given her my signature smirk to show how stupid she was being.

"Yes," I responded. "I think it was just the suspense of walking these hallways alone, but I should be fine from here," I said giving her an encouraging smile.

I was luckily saved by Randal as she came out in her usual demeanor. "Ah. Miss. Ford. I see you have met our newest student at Reefside," she said as she walked to us out of her office. "You. New girl. In my office now," she barked. "You may go now," she said dismissing Kira before she walked into her office after me.

We waited a few minutes making the occasional said comment as we had a telepathic conversation because I could sense Kira still outside the door. After a while, I decided it was time to get rid of her. I walked outside and headed to the drinking fountain. "She's really not that bad," I say as I look over my shoulder. "I mean my last principal practically belted me if I was late to a class," I continue as I disappear arounf the corner and find the nearest water fountain. When I reurned back to the ofice, I found that Kira and the boys had finally left. _'Finally. Now we can make some chaos.' _When I entered the office I commented, "she's gone and so are the boys."

"Finally. Now let's go, the master will not be pleased with your delays," Principal Randal said as she transformed into Elsa.

"My delays, Elsa, were to ensure that I would get closer to your new Rangers. I'm prettty sure that Lord Mesogog will not mind, as long as it's not too important," I smugly stated before she took the invisiportal back to the lab and I shadow travled, not liking the feel of the portals. When we arrived, I felt that something wasn't right and put my arm out to stop Elsa. "Stop. Something's not right."

"What is your problem?" she demanded.

"Stay here and keep quiet," I hissed as I disappeard into the shadows. _'If it's who or what I thiink it is, I'm shredding it to pieces,' _I thought to myself as I sniffed around finding the source of my uneasiness. I shifted to the form of Greyza, the girl I was at the school and returned to Elsa. "I have an even better way to get closer to the Rangers," I said as I filled her in on my plan.

"That is utterly deceitful. I love it," Elsa said as she stood up from her crouched position.

"Good let's go," I said as I stood up as well and we walked to a little before the door. "Feel free to use any force necessary to make it look good," I said with a manical gleam in my eyes.

"Allright," she said as she grabbed my arms in an unmerciful hold. "Get moving," she commanded.

"No! Let go of me," I cried as I struggled in her grip.

"I don't think so you little snooper," she hissed as we walked farther into the room with Mesogog and Zeltrax were. _'Act as if I am a real intruder'_ I sent my thoughts to Lord Mesogog and Zeltrax.

"No. Greyza," the man on the table breathed.

"Dr. O. Is that you?" I asked, but was stopped with a sharp intake of breath when my arm was twisted behind my back and Elsa dug her nails into my arm.

"How? What are you doing here?" Doctor Tommy Oliver asked as I was brought within his view. "Mesogog. What is the meaning of this?" Tommy demanded as he tried to break free.

"Perhaps this insagnificant girl can change your mind Doctor Oliver," Mesogog said as he gestured to me. "Open it, or you will be responsible for her demise," he stated as he walked over ot me.

"G...Get away from me," I stammered as Mesogog trailed a claw down my face. I attempted to escape, to pull away, but I was unable to escape his claw; however, Elsa did not let me move.

"Zeltrax, take her away. Elsa, allow Doctor Oliver to see her on the screen," Mesogog ordered as he grabbed me by the arm and flung me to Zeltrax.

"As you wish Master," Zeltrax said as he grabbed me and slammed his fist into my head and then the last thing I was aware of before I passed out was him slinging me over his shoulder.


End file.
